Will You be my Friend?
by Akahfied
Summary: A Kindergartenverse fic about Lenora and Burgh becoming friends. No pairings, just friendship. Enjoy!


A/N- This is my first fanfic, and it's a trainwreck, and it's short, and it's awful. I apologize for all of this. Anyways, this is just part of a silly headcanon where all the gym leaders went to preschool together. I plan on doing more with this universe-there's more people I want to add in. But it'd be too much to put into one fic, eheheh.

So um. Enjoy. Do I really need to put that Burgh and Lenora don't belong to me? Welp, I just did. Enjooyyy.

* * *

It was loud out in the classroom, where the other children played. However, in the cubby-room, things were nice and quiet. That was how Lenora liked things to be. Sure, it was a little dark, but no one was going to bother her there, at least. She could page through the picture books all she liked without disturbance.

The girl was five and in kindergarten and had not made a single friend that year. At conferences, the teachers told her parents that "she's a smart, good girl; she just needs to talk more. You know—interact with the other students." And Lenora tried, she really did-! But whenever she opened her mouth, the words came out low and jumbled. What if they laughed at her? Or called her names, because she said something funny? Maybe it was better if the greenette just said nothing.

Lenora didn't like most of the other kids, anyways. They were noisy; they yelled. Some of them were mean, and she saw them making fun of the other kids.

No, Lenora was not coming out of the coat room until play time was over. Then she would crawl out and blend in; no one would know where she had gone. No one noticed, either, which was just the way she liked it.

The greenette had discovered her little hideaway two weeks into the year—she had been crying, because it was too noisy; and she had needed somewhere to do it without the teacher seeing. The door to the room was open as always (why hadn't she ever noticed that before?), and it looked rather inviting. Ever since then, Lenora had realized that no one used the cubby-room other than the morning and the afternoon. She didn't have to cry anymore, because she had somewhere quiet to be! Her moods improved from then on, even if it was a little lonely.

It was her daily routine—up until December rolled along, that was. Teacher announced that it was play-time; everyone cheered; the room filled with chaos, just like every day. And Lenora just crept away... She peeked around the darkened doorway—wait, what was that? There was someone else there. A small shape, with messy hair, that she could barely see in the dark. It was sniffling. _Crying_, she realized.

Lenora took a teeny step forward. The other kid didn't seem to notice. She crouched down, and crawled towards it. He looked up now, and she recognized him a little. She had never spoken to him, but he was one of the kids who got teased a lot.

Right now, he had a band-aid on his nose, and his cheeks were shiny. His head was a mess of brown curls and waves. Most importantly, Lenora noted, he looked miserable.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, crouched next to the boy. The greenette hesitated for a second, then put an arm on his back. He flinched, then relaxed; looked up and said quietly, "No one likes me," and sniffled.

Then, looking back down, he continued, "They tell me that boys can't paint. I like painting. Then they called me names, and—and—" at this point, he hiccuped and started sobbing again.

Slowly, Lenora spoke again. "Well... I don't think that they're very nice." She wrinkled her nose up. "That's why I stay here, where nobody else can go." He glanced up again with watery eyes, and she added, "but you can stay here with me, if you want..."

"R-really? You mean it?" He was drying his eyes now.

"Yes, I promise!"

Immediately, he broke into a wobbly grin, exposing a missing baby tooth. "Oh, thank you! Thank you lots and lots, I didn't know where I could go! And, and...!" He smiled again and left the sentence unfinished.

Lenora laughed, putting a finger to her lips. He blinked, then mouthed "Oh!" and was quiet. She murmured, "So what's your name? I'm Lenora."

"My name is Burgh. I like bugs." Burgh seemed excited to be talking to someone who wasn't laughing at him or teasing him.

"Oh. Bugs are cool." She glanced away, then looked back at the brunet. "Um, do you wanna be friends, Burgh?" Lenora smiled hopefully.

The brunet's eyes opened really wide, and he whispered "Yes!" As energetically as a person can whisper.

They spent the rest of play-time talking, until Teacher clapped her hands and rang her bell. Lenora giggled and pressed a finger to her lips, then grabbed Burgh's hand and showed him how to crawl out without being noticed.

For the rest of the day, they sat by each other and talked. A couple of times, Teacher scolded them, even—usually, Lenora was the one thinking how silly those people who talked during story time were.

And when it was time to go home, she waved good-bye to Burgh. "Will you play with me tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded, calling back, "We'll be best friends, 'kay?", turned around, and ran to her mother, filled with stories of the day.

Lenora didn't hide in the coatroom alone anymore after that.

* * *

((Oh by the way, suggestions for certain characters in kindergartenverse are welcome. :D I'm already going to add in Clay and Elesa, for sure, and probably Bryson, but anything else I'm up for, so go ahead if you have an idea. Thanks for reading! ))


End file.
